


Triple Chocolate

by B14nkSp4c3



Series: unOrdinary, but fluff and funny [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Arlo find John's insubordination amusing, Arlo is bored at the top, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, He just wants the best for the world, John Doe is a good boy, Joker because he's funny, M/M, Please just give my boys some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B14nkSp4c3/pseuds/B14nkSp4c3
Summary: Wellston Private High School.The school’s famous Triple Chocolate Cake was only served once a month and, because this was such a rare event, everyone rushes to the cafe first thing during lunch time.I would always get there late because I wasn’t as fast as everyone else. But TODAY, I had a good feeling!Ie: if John was a happy boy going into Wellston. In Boston, he had come to terms with his mistakes and decided that while it wasn’t worth it to hide himself, he wasn’t going to play into the hierarchy anymore. He became the “Joker” in the sense that people knew he was strong so they didn’t mess with him, but he also preferred a happy go lucky lifestyle and didn’t fight unless it was necessary. Joker because he didn't take the hierarchy seriously. Of course he had his signature temper, but otherwise, John was tired of the system and used his abilities for good because he wanted to make up for his past.Also, cake.
Relationships: Again if you squint - Relationship, Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary), Evie/Seraphina (unOrdinary), if you squint
Series: unOrdinary, but fluff and funny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863082
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	Triple Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got a little bit bored while waiting to upload the next chapter to my longer fic (Royal Flush), so I decided to write some fluff to make up for the agony I put John through in the last chapter. I’ll be posting twice a week: on Wednesdays and Mondays if y’all are interested in reading that one too. For now, enjoy Triple Chocolate!
> 
> Link to Royal Flush :) maybe give it a read? https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626781

Wellston Private High School.

The school’s famous Triple Chocolate Cake was only served once a month and, because this was such a rare event, everyone rushes to the cafe first thing during lunch time.

John would always get there late because he wasn’t as fast as everyone else. But TODAY, he had a good feeling!

As of right now, he wasn’t _exactly_ sure what that good feeling entailed. He just had it as he counted down the seconds to the bell with his hands in his pockets and a lazy smile on his lips. Between breaking up fights and deflecting harsh words with a laugh on his lips, the day has been rather slow for John: class had been just as boring and incomprehensible — ooh big word — as usual, and Sera had beat him in another new game. The only thing to really look forward to today was the promise of creamy chocolate for lunch.

Creamy chocolate that John had yet to taste in the whole ass year that he’d been at this stupid fucking school.

He easily brushed away the thought, huffing to himself and sneakily putting his books away before the class even ended.

If he wanted some of that _glorious_ cake, he would need to haul ass to get there.

The trilling of the bell served as some sort of “go” signal and immediately students were out of their seats, packing their things with God speed. But John? No John was prepared. He would be in the winning spot today, first in line and-

“John, wait for me.”

_Sera… Why? Such… Such betrayal._

John groaned and slung his bag over his shoulder, twitchy as he watched other students make their way towards the cafe. Didn’t she understand his urgency? His great need to finally succeed in this year long mission? He cast Sera a mildly irritated look, the glower not doing much no matter how hard he amped up the intensity in his eyes. His best friend simply couldn’t be rushed. If only she could be persuaded into joining his mission, maybe he could borrow her power and get himself some sweet chocolatey goodness — he would share of course.

“Hey Sera, do you thi-”

“No John.” She lifted her eyes to see her best friend wilting, like that cake was the sun to his wonky little flower, “I don’t see what all the hype is about and I’m not about to let you use _my_ ability for a slice of cake.”

“You’ve used your ability for dumber things!” Not that John’s precious cake was dumb, nay nay, “like mobile games. Mobile games of all things! Not even PC games or Y-Box games. You use it for _mobile games._ ”

She rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics, finally done packing her things. “Fine. At least save me a seat at our normal table.”

John made a noise, somewhere between a groan of relief and a whine of frustration. If Sera let him do that in the first place, he would be in the cafe with his cake by now.

So off he went, sprinting down the hall and clumsily mumbling apologies whenever he bumped into people. The useless pigs- _ahem,_ his fellow high-tiers could take getting shoved a little. They were big and strong and capable. That, and they were all fighting for the same prize so they could forgive him for playing a little bit dirty.

John burst into the cafeteria, barreling through several students while a couple of low-tiers offered little huffs of laughter, asking their resident Joker if he was alright. Really, John could just ask one of them to give him their cake, but even he didn’t play _that_ dirty.

One last cake.

The only one left.

And the school’s King and Queen were fighting for it.

John sighed, morbid in his grief as he slumped down into a chair next to Evie. She laughed a little and patted his back, mumbling comforting words about a “next time” and how he tried his best. She even promised to help him get away from Sera, the absolute angel that she was.

As things fell into a gentle lull again, the King having won his cake and flaunting it by letting the prize sit in front of him while he looked all smug, John had an amazing thought.

He would not be bested by the system, this cruel, cruel hierarchy that promised pain for some of his closest friends. No! He would be triumphant.

“I don’t like that look on your face, John.” Sera mumbled, nibbling her apple as she gave him suspicious side glances.

But this didn’t stop John from getting up, even despite Evie’s concerned shouts for him to come back and Sera’s disappointed sighs. It was too late for them to stop him, he was already crossing the room to the royal table; one that both him and his best friend, would be welcome at, but normally avoided.

“Finally decided to sit with us, Joker?” Blyke threw a sharp grin at the approaching boy, not necessarily friendly, but not malicious either. It didn’t sit well with him that he would be inheriting the King’s status even while placed below John in ranking. The fact that Arlo needed to make a new title just for John to keep the school at peace, irked the redhead to no end. Yet even so, he couldn’t deny that the Joker’s presence had been reducing the bullying between the mid-tiers and the low-tiers: violence that would normally go unnoticed by the royals. John was a welcome thorn in his behind — friendly rivals.

Arlo, on the other hand, was too busy gloating at Remi to notice the new person at their table. The cake was good yes, but he was after the sweet taste of victory. It was about asserting dominance. Besides, he needed to find his entertainment somehow and-

“John you really shouldn’t- “ Isen muttered and reached out to stop the foolish boy before it was too late. That hand ended up being used in a facepalm.

Still, the King wasn’t paying attention, it was only when Remi’s face distorted into snickers that he turned and found half his cake gone. John was staring blankly at Arlo, chewing slowly with his fork in hand and a little bit of chocolate icing staining the corner of his lip.

They stared at each other and the table went quiet. Then, in unrestrained curiosity, the rest of the lunch room went silent watching the drama unfolding at the royal table.

All the while, Sera was shaking her head, a bemused smile on her lips and patting Evie’s back as she hid her face in her hands.

RIP John.

It was nice knowing ya.

“What.” Arlo started, eyes wide and unbelieving.

“What?” John licked his teeth, not once breaking eye contact with the King. “Didn’t look like you were eating it.” The corners of his lips tugged back into a toothy smile. “Your Majesty.”

It was dead silent and in the corner of the cafeteria, John could hear someone choking on their drink.

He shrugged, smug as can be, and returned Arlo’s fork to him before standing and walking back to his table. Everyone could hear the gentle tap, tap, tap of John’s shoes against the floor.

“Hey John, wait.” It gave him pause. “Do you want the rest of it?”

…

“Wait, really?!” John spun around, excited, only for the cake to be smushed into his face. Chocolate on his cheeks, in his hair, down his chin.

He should’ve been pissed. He was, a little bit.

But it was a little bit funny.

The Joker stood there, cake on his face and the plate clattering to the floor, Arlo smiling mischievously as he licked frosting off his thumb.

“Gee.” John mumbled. “That’s some good cake. Thanks for sharing, Arlo.” It was cold, nearly scary, but the King knew John to a certain extent, he wasn’t going to get hurt, not too much. Sure they weren’t exactly _friends_ but a mutual respect (and mild crush, also mutual?) went a long way.

What Arlo didn’t expect was, “lemme show you how much I appreciate it”

Then John was hugging him. If it could get any more silent than it already was, it would have, and in Arlo’s gay panic he hardly noticed John rubbing his cake-face all over the front of his uniform.

Pulling back, John looked over the mess he made on Arlo’s shirt. Had some chocolate cake. Hugged Arlo. Today was a good day indeed.

“You should wash that out soon though, chocolate stains.”

Happily, John shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to eat his lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe happy little one-shot! Very cracky, but everything we need after the angst we get on a daily basis. Thank you for reading and I would appreciate a comment and kudos!! I do my very best to say hello to everyone who comments :)
> 
> Epilogue: Remi tugs Arlo back to their table while Arlo has a very gay mental breakdown.


End file.
